Summer Break Four: ParentCounsel Day
by KievaLynn
Summary: Kieva Lynn's Season Three sequel. Guardians of the Multiverse prequel. A trip to Kandrakar reveals parental concerns and a long hidden part of Guardian History.


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., Final Fantasy, or any of their related characters/concepts, nor any other properties whose characters/concepts appear in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.

Author's Note: This is the fourth in a series of one-shots which take place after the events of "Kieva Lynn's Season Three" and before the events of my next major W.I.T.C.H. story, the Final Fantasy Seven crossover "Guardians of the Multiverse." These tales will all take place in the summer break between the guardians' eighth and ninth grade, and will serve to fill loose ends left over from the previous story and provide foreshadowing for the next. In this chapter, the girl's parents meet with the counsel and everyone learns about a long-forgotten aspect of Guardian history…

WWWWWWW

Summer Break Four: "Parent/Counsel Day"

After a day with Nigel, Taranee Cook returned home to find a surprise. Waiting for her were both of her parents, as well as Cornelia and Hay Lin's parents. "What's going on?" Taranee asked.

"We've been discussing something that we've been putting off for far too long." Theresa said. "That night in the gym, before the counsel went back to Kandrakar, Joan asked if we could go as well. We were told that there would be an opportunity, but since then nothing has been said."

"But you did get to go." Taranee answered. "You were all there when the Oracle casted that big memory-wipe spell."

"We were there for five minutes." Harold Hale said.

Lionel nodded. "We didn't get to ask any questions, or talk with anyone in any meaningful way."

"We're resigned to you girls having to do what you do." Elizabeth said. "But we still have questions, concerns, fears…"

"I guess that does make sense…" Taranee admitted. "So, what, you're wanting us to see about arranging something?"

"Exactly." Theresa said.

"Alright. No promises, but I'll get Will or El to take me to Kandrakar tomorrow."

"Thanks sweety." Theresa said. "I really think it'll help us out…"

WWWWWWW

Taranee considered asking Will mentally, but decided to wait and bring it up in person. So the next day, while all of the Guardians were eating lunch together in the city park she told them. "They wanna what!?" Irma exclaimed. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Taranee said.

"They're still our parents." Hay Lin said. "They're just worried."

"I think your parents take the prize on that Hay-Hay." Cornelia said, causing everyone to laugh. "Believe it or not though, I think I see what Irma's going for and it's a good point. How do we know they don't plan to go talk the counsel into taking our powers away?"

"Even if they did, it wouldn't work." Cassidy said. "Remember the Heart makes it's own choice. Himerish could probably switch who the keeper is, like he did with 'Rissa and me but that's all."

"Right. And besides don't you think they were being honest?" Will asked.

"I do." Taranee agreed. "I honestly think they're just concerned."

"Should we take a vote?" Alchemy asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Cornelia said. "I vote no."

"No for me too." Irma agreed.

When the vote was in, there was a third 'no' vote from Alchemy, and three 'yes' votes from Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cassidy. Everyone looked at Miranda, Will, and Elyon who hadn't voted.

"I don't think it would be right for me to vote in this." Elyon said. "Even though I've got Guardian power right now I'm not in the same position as the rest of you, I mean my parents know exactly what I'm destined to be and they're proud of it."

"No parents." Miranda said. "Kinda leaves me out of this issue too, though I'll weigh in that I think you should do it."

"Makes sense." Cornelia said. "Will?"

"As the leader I had hoped to stay out of the voting." She chuckled. "Guess there's no choice though…"

"So?" Irma asked.

"God I hate breaking ties… So… I say yes." Irma fumed but somehow managed to hold her tongue.

"Alright then." Taranee said. "Let's go talk to the counsel."

WWWWWWW

And so, everything was arranged. The counsel agreed, and the Guardians set a time when their families would be available. Early on the appointed day, a Saturday, everyone gathered together in the Silver Dragon basement and Will opened a fold. "Just like last time folks. You just walk through." She said, and then did so herself.

In Kandrakar the counsel was waiting. "Welcome!" Himerish said. "Let us begin." He led the rest of the counsel and the parents into the next room. Counsel members and parents sat around a large oval table of the same material as the fortress walls, while the girls stood near the door. "I understand that there are questions regarding your daughters' role. Please, feel free to say whatever is on your minds."

Joan Lin glanced over her shoulder at her daughter, then said "I expect that our girls are afraid we're here to try to convince you to take this power away from them. But that's not it at all. We just hope to understand better why they were chosen. And at such a young age."

"Yes." Lionel said. "I think it's the age thing that bothers me the most. These girls were twelve, thirteen when you gave them this power. I don't know how things work in your culture but in ours it's unconscionable to put children so young into the line of fire!"

Halinoor said "It would be unthinkable to us as well. But the choice is not ours."

"Not yours?" Harold asked.

"The Heart has a mind of it's own." Alfor said. "It chooses those who will bear it's power in each generation, not us. And once the choice is made there is nothing that can be done to alter it."

"Given this," Himerish continued, "We had a choice of our own: Assist the Guardians of each generation, thereby giving them a better chance of survival, or refuse to help out of distress at their young age and allow them to be 'thrown to the wolves' unassisted. The correct answer seemed obvious."

"That does make sense." Theresa admitted.

"I agree." Harold said.

Susan asked "What exactly happened with this Nerissia? The Heart chose her, but look at what she ended up doing."

"Nerissia was a sad case. There is no other way to say it; the Heart chose poorly in that instance." Alfor said.

"Or so we say. I have always thought that the Heart does not make mistakes. Nerissia was worthy when she was chosen. She changed later." Luba argued.

From the sidelines Cassidy said "I believe that. "Rissa… She really was a good person early on."

"You can say that about the woman who tried to trap Elyon in a crystal for the rest of her life!?" Miriabelle demanded.

"Mom please…" Elyon said.

"She has a point El." Cornelia said.

"Yes. She does." Cassidy said. "Nevertheless, I stand by what I said. As evil as she became later the early Nerissia was not that person. I… I still consider her a friend."

"That's very strong of you dear." Elizabeth said."

"Thank you, but I don't see it that way. It's just being honest."

"Back on the subject…" Tom said, "Either way it seems like the Heart usually gets it right. I mean, there's been one bad seed in, how long now?"

"Yes, how long has this been going on anyway?" Paula Ethel asked.

"The first generation of Guardians was chosen nearly forty thousand years ago." Alfor said.

"Indeed. Although there have been two 'bad seeds.' Not just one." Halinoor added.

Everyone was surprised by this. "Two?" Miranda asked.

"Why haven't we heard about this before?" Will wondered.

"Because it was a very long time ago." Himerish said. "In the sixteenth generation, to be precise. A Guardian named Jenos grew obsessed with her power and began to abuse it. In the end the Heart itself withdrew her power and she vanished into the multiverse never to be seen again."

"Which power did she have?" Elyon asked.

Halinoor, Luba, and Alfor exchanged unsettled glances. "Did she ask something wrong?" Harold asked.

"It is alright." Himerish said to his comrades. "I have seen that this was inevitable." He turned to the parents and Guardians. "Please, come with me. There is something to show you."

WWWWWWW

Everyone followed as Himerish led the way through the fortress, down several levels and through vast high-ceilinged rooms and long wide corridors. They came to the Auramere Chamber. Nine orbs floated serenely in the midst of the room. "These are the aurameres." Luba said. "They direct the Heart's power into the Guardians. It is my honor to serve as their caretaker."

"Incredible." Anna whispered.

"Indeed it is. But this is not what we are here to see." Himerish continued to the back wall of the chamber, in which was set a large double door. The door was sealed, and it was clear, even at a glance, that the door had not been opened in an incredibly long time.

Himerish reached into his robes and withdrew a shining green crystal which he held up to the door. The crystal flashed brighter, and all over the door's surface intricate patterns in green light flowed and merged together into a large emblem, which then vanished as the doors opened on their own. Beyond was a smaller room, containing a single object.

"Is that another Auramere?" Taranee asked.

Himerish turned to face his guests. "Originally there were six Guardians. This was the Auramere that supplied power to the sixth, the power Jenos possessed. Ever since her fall, the Heart has refused to supply any power to it."

"But what power was this?" Harold asked.

Himerish hesitated only a moment before answering "Essentially… …Death."

"What!?" "But how…?" "Why…!?" The questions rolled in from adults and teens both.

Himerish waited for them to calm down, then said "It is nearly noon. Come, let us dine together and I will explain further…"

WWWWWWW

Several minutes later everyone was seated and Tom said "I don't follow this. How could a force for good use something like death?"

Halinoor answered with a question of her own. "Have you ever heard of a tome called "The Book of Counted Sorrows?"

"Can't say that I have. Is it some kind of religious text?"

"More philosophical poetry than theology." Halinoor answered.

Alfor said "There is a stanza in the book which reads

'Turn not thy face from Death away.

Care not he takes our breath away.

Fear him not, he's not thy master,

rushing at thee faster, faster.

Not thy master but servant to

the Maker of thee, what or Who

created Death, created thee

-and is the only mystery.'"

"That's rather beautiful." Joan said. "But what does it have to do with this?"

"The sixth power was death, decay, degeneration." Himerish said. "As necessary to the proper functioning of this world as any of the others. What would life be like in this world if nothing ever died? We may hope in faith for a future world in which this is not so, but for now, well, it is what it is. And the fifteen darkness Guardians before Jenos used the power well."

Halinoor said "But Jenos grew cold in heart, desiring that her power be the greatest of all. She pledged herself to evil, seeing entropy as her god, and did all she could to spread chaos and destruction."

"And she escaped when it was over?" Dean asked.

"About that part, I get that this was tens of thousands of years ago but given the other things our girls have encountered, is there any chance she's still out there?" Harold wondered.

"That seems unlikely."

"Well that's good at least."

As the conversation continued in this direction, Taranne had come to a realization. She slapped her forehead as she did so. "Are you okay Tara?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, I just… I'm feeling dumb, I should've seen something like this coming."

"How do you mean?" Elyon asked.

"Think about it: Look at the other four elements. Fire and water, opposites. Earth and air, opposites. Then number five. Quintessence. Energy, life. What's it's opposite?"

"Whoa. That's right." Will said…

WWWWWWW

After lunch there was a break. Adults and teens went to an outside balcony, where some gathered to talk and others sought solitude. Surprising her adopted parents, Elyon was among those who went off by herself and they followed her. "What's wrong dear?" Miriabelle asked.

"I'm just thinking… If Taranee is right then wouldn't it mean that every Heart has all of the elements in it? And doesn't that mean that there's some of this dark power even inside me?"

"I suppose it would." Alborn said. "But why let it worry you? There's a balance and that's good, right?"

"I guess. I'd rather it not be there." Elyon sighed.

"What is it about this that's really bothering you? It's something more specific, isn't it?"

This got a brief smile out of the queen. Real parents or not they surely knew her well enough. "We still don't know what happened to turn Phobos into what he was. What if it was this darkness?"

Meanwhile, Tom and Anna Lair were discussing the day's events. "I must say, it's been interesting." Tom mused.

"I was hoping to be reassured." Anna said. "And, in a way I am. If nothing else we know the counsel aren't the ones choosing to put children in this situation. I was afraid we were dealing with men and women who didn't care. It's clear now that's not the case."

"You know, it's not just the Guardians who get thrust into the thick of things young…" Tom said. "Tut, Alexander, Joan of Arc… They were all still teenagers when they started."

Anna chuckled. "I wonder what their parents thought of it?"

As they were speaking, Miranda approached them. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've got this assignment to finish before school starts again." She said. "I'm supposed to spend a day with an adult doing their job and write a report on it. Irma tells me that the police can do in-car ride alongs and it sounded more interesting than sitting in an office all day."

"I'm sure we could arrange that." Tom said. "We'd need Cassidy as your guardian to sign a release but that's all."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

WWWWWWW

Later everyone was together again in the great hall. Himerish asked if the parents had any more questions, and Anna Lair spoke up. "Just one more thing." She said, "I worry so much about Irma, and I'm sure the others do about their children as well… I know she has to do this, but how can I relax when she could be killed?"

"I could be killed crossing the street mom." Irma said.

"This is different and you know it!" Anna insisted.

"Perhaps this will give you at least some peace of mind then…" Alfor said. "In forty thousand years fewer than twenty Guardians have died in their duties. There have been injuries, yes. Many severe. But few have paid the ultimate price."

Anna sighed. "That does help some."

"Does anyone else have other concerns?" HImerish asked. None of the adults spoke.

"I have another question then." Hay Lin said. Himerish nodded for her to continue. "What about the story we've been told about the Heart's origin? There were supposed to have been five dragons, one for each element. So, where did this dark power come from?"

"An astute question." Luba said.

"Very." Halinoor agreed. "We do not know the answer, I fear. It has been lost in the midst of time."

"That's… strange." Dean muttered.

"Indeed it is." Himerish said. "In fact, so strange I have decided that I should meditate upon the question in hopes of finding the answer. I will inform the Guardians if I am successful."

WWWWWWW

The sun was setting as the Guardians and their families returned to earth. Each went their own ways, the parents mostly to their homes, the girls out on dates or with each other. In spite of the worries they still had, most were more confident of their children's safety.

Up Next: "Summer Break Five: Ride-Along"


End file.
